deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunter
The Hunter is a Necromorph that was biologically engineered by Doctor Challus Mercer on the Ishimura. It was created by infecting a live human with the necromorph infection. Very little is known about the Hunter other than its ability to sprout out new limbs to replace what Isaac cuts off. Players should proceed with extreme caution. Unlike any other enemy in the game, the Hunter is incapable of being killed by Isaac's weapons; instead, the player must use the environment to defeat it. The Hunter first appears during chapter five; when Mercer releases it to try and kill Isaac. Isaac has to avoid it several times throughout the chapter while completing other objectives. Isaac manages to trap and freeze it in a cryogenic chamber at the end of the chapter, however, Mercer manages to thaw it out by chapter ten - and a brief glimpse of its silhouette can be caught in chapter seven as the cargo elevator descends past the closed gates to the mining sub-deck for the first time. The Hunter reappears in Chapter 10 once Isaac collects the third navigation card (or collects the card in the lowermost part of the deck); immediately thereafter Mercer contacts him about the creature's rebirth. Towards the end of the chapter, when Isaac goes to test fire the engines of the shuttle, the Hunter, followed by a horde of Twitchers, comes out and attacks him; to defeat it, Isaac lures it towards the back of the shuttle and test fires the engines again, completely incinerating it to ashes; thus killing it off for good this time. The Hunter will drop a Power Node. Combat Tips *'Do not waste your ammo.' ::The Hunter does regenerate, and under pressure you may not think about that. Use your ammo efficiently by removing his arms to avoid his one hit kill, his legs to knock him onto the ground and slow him down. *'The Hunter is relatively slow.' ::Knocking out his legs to slow him further is a great tactic, save your stasis ability for after you've taken down a few of his limbs. Slowing down his regeneration process is much more effective than to make him plod towards you at a slower rate. *'Don't tear him apart.' ::The Hunter will regenerate but only after a certain time or after he's been dismembered significantly. Taking off an arm and a leg while leaving the rest of him intact will slow him down while not forcing him to regenerate all his lost limbs. Even in this state, however he will eventually regenerate anyways given time or if you enter another room in which he is scripted to appear. *'Use Your Stasis.' ::Keep a Stasis Pack or two in handy when in chapters encountering the Hunter. A quick way to escape is to take off most limbs (i.e. leg + arm) while he enters his regeneration stage. Freeze him And run! This is also useful in situations when he needs to be in a certain place. *'Avoid, Avoid, Avoid.' ::When other enemies are near while confronting the Hunter, it's a relatively good idea to eradicate them instead of focusing on the major threat. Keep moving, take out a limb or two, and freeze him, then attack the remaining enemies and repeat if necessary. This strategy is wonderful for those of you who "collect" items. *'Lace up your running shoes!' ::If all else fails, you can conserve ammunition and health by simply avoiding the confrontation (most of the time) when things just seem too dark to handle! Remember, this is a "survival-horror" title. Trivia * The Hunter is very similar to the Nemesis Tyrant of Resident Evil, as it was genetically engineered through injection of a virus/infection into a live human host. It's also nigh-unstoppable except with extreme measures. *Along with another Resident Evil enemy, the Hunter resembles a Regenerator. A creature experimented with a parasite that was enhanced with the ability to regenerate limbs. Although the Hunter does this at lightning fast speeds, the Regenerator does it at a more slow pace. Also a Regenerator can be killed by normal weapons, while the Hunter must be completely destroyed or incinerated. Category:Necromorphs